


In The Dark

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [30]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: 3-Sentence Fics, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, frodo flash fiction challenge, prompt fics, quick creation game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah learns to enjoy the darkness he feared as a child.





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge community on Live Journal and Dreamwidth. This was for the Quick Creation Game: write a fic using only three sentences, based on a prompt word. Word prompt for this fic: Nightlight.

[](https://imgur.com/ymJBJ7a)

Elijah had slept with a nightlight for years when he was a child, sure the small beam of light it produced in the darkness of his small room was enough to scare off the monsters he knew lived in his closet and under his bed.

Even though his father had tried to assure him they didn’t, he’d never felt truly safe until the sun rose, banning the darkness from his room.

Now that he spent his nights lying beside Sean, Elijah found he could take comfort in the darkness, and in the pleasures he and Sean enjoyed there, then drift off to sleep, safe and secure in Sean’s arms.


End file.
